callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Payback (Black Ops)
Get the Soviet Escape the tunnels Capture the Hind Get in the Hind Fly to Kravchenko's base Destroy the NVA defenses Destroy the Soviet HIP Destroy SAM site Destroy the NVA defenses Destroy Soviet Hinds Kill Kravchenko Free POWs Kill Kravchenko |enemies = Viet Cong, North Vietnamese Army, Soviet Armed Forces, }} "Payback" is the twelfth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in Laos. In this mission, the player operates a Mi-24 Hind, in order to find Kravchenko's compound and kill him. Although the player has full control of horizontal movement, they cannot control vertical movement. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Frank Woods (M.I.A.) *Joseph Bowman (K.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind game) *Lev Kravchenko (M.I.A.) *Soviet Interrogator (K.I.A.) Level Briefing Transmission #14-15-20. Designate: DELTA No contact from SOG Group X-RAY Last known location Laos - Vietnam border Mason and team presumed KIA 1100 hours, February 19, 1968 Overview The mission begins with Mason and Woods in wooden cages, half underwater. The Vietcong then takes them to a room in a cave with VC and a Soviet Interrogator, with a table in the center, to play Russian Roulette. Mason sits down with Bowman sitting opposite. The Soviet tells Bowman that he must play or die, to which he refuses and insults the Soviet, who kills Bowman by hitting him on the head with a pipe, followed by him saying "next". Bowman's body is dragged away, and the player sees Woods struggling as VC force him into Bowman's seat. Woods asks Mason what the plan is, while the VC Bookie is getting impatient. The bookie spins the gun which lands on Woods, who reluctantly pulls the trigger. The gun dry-fires, and the bookie passes it to Mason. Mason and Woods agree on a plan. He informs Woods of the position of the enemies behind him ("6 and 8'o'clock") and then kills the VC Bookie with the Python, taking the chance that the bullet was in the chamber to be fired. Mason grabs the bookie's loaded pistol and, while using the bookie as a human shield, takes out the rest of the VC, but not before the Russian escapes. Mason and Woods pursue him through the cave, fighting off Viet Cong, until they find him trying to escape through a hatch. They shoot him down, and climb up the hatch outside. As the Russian falls Woods says "For Bowman!" to which Mason replies "For Bowman." The 2nd part of the mission begins just outside the cave. Mason and Woods find a Spetsnaz platoon guarding a Russian Mi-24A Hind in a jungle clearing. They ambush them, and board the Hind. Mason acts as pilot and gunner of the Hind as they proceed up the river valley, wreaking havoc on the Ho Chi Minh Trail below, destroying SAMs, an Mi-8 HIP, sampans, NVA PT boats, armored AAAs, ZSUs and emplacements, guard towers that fire RPGs, radar tower, bridges, oil pipelines, and finally 2 Soviet Hinds before landing somewhere not far from Kravchenko's compound. Mason and Woods then reach the compound, located inside a large cave and fight their way in. Mason finds captured American soldiers and Reznov in holding cells. After releasing them they fight their way into the cave to reach Kravchenko. When Mason kicks open the door of Kravchenko's office he is ambushed by Kravchenko, who then beats Mason. Just when he is about to knock Mason out, Woods sneaks up behind and stabs Kravchenko in the back. Kravchenko retaliates by pulling the pins on his grenade belt to kill everyone in the room. Seconds before it detonates Woods shoves Kravchenko and throws himself and the Russian through the window, followed by a big explosion below, which "kills" them both. Reznov returns to Mason and they find the documents leading to Rebirth Island. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies Russian bar-b-q (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 10 Russians with the Flamethrower attachment. With Extreme Prejudice (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by reaching the Compound in the Hind using only rockets. Not Today (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site", "WMD", and "Payback" on Veteran. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 31:' (1/3) Chasing the Spetsnaz soldier will lead to a large cavern with lots of munitions, the intel will be to the right, on a storage shelf. *'Intel No. 32:' (2/3) At the camp outside the tunnels, the intel will be found on a table next to a green tent found there. *'Intel No. 33:' (3/3) In front of Kravchenko's concrete bunker will be an electric generator with the intel sitting on a crate in front of it. Intel_1_Payback_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Payback_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Payback_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Gallery Clearing.pic.png|Concept art of the hind in the clearing. Russian roulette payback.png|The famous russian roulette scene. Mason_pointing_a_Python_at_himself.jpg|Mason pointing a Python at himself. Frank Woods Being Tortured.png|Woods being forced to play Russian Roulette. VC_Bookie_and_Bowman.jpg|The VC Bookie holding a butcher's knife onto Bowman's neck. Bowman's_Corpse.jpg|Bowman's corpse. Take the Hind.jpg|Mason and Woods about to take the Hind. Woods_and_the_Hind_BO.png|Woods standing in front of the Hind. Payback getting in hind.jpg|Climb onboard the Mi-24. Payback destroying hind.jpg|Destroying the enemy Hind. SAM_Payback_BO.png Kravcenko_in_his_room.jpg|Kravchenko waiting in the room for Mason. World War II red army picture.jpg|Steiner's location found in Kravchenko's office. SURPRISE!!!.jpg|Kravchenko stabbed in the back by Woods. Hind Gameplay BO.png|Mason and Woods controlling the Hind. Kravchenko_standing_over_a_subdued_Mason.jpg|Kravchenko standing over Mason. Woods_crashing_through_the_window_with_Kravchenko.jpg|Woods and Kravchenko crashing out of the window. Reznov_POW_BO.png|Reznov after he came out of his POW cell. payback intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. Trivia Videos Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels